


He Doesn't Look A Thing Like Jesus

by Apollo55



Category: Revolution Pro Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: Blow Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-11
Updated: 2018-05-11
Packaged: 2019-05-05 12:30:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,021
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14618589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Apollo55/pseuds/Apollo55
Summary: AJ Styles learns to live a little after his match.





	He Doesn't Look A Thing Like Jesus

AJ sat with his bare back against a cold wall. It was the only thing helping to ease the heat of the match. It helped him concentrate on the problem plaguing him. Aroused. Eighteen years wrestling and he hadn’t until this moment been aroused. He wasn’t sure what it was. Maybe it was the adrenaline. Maybe the way Zack’s style bent him in ways chiropractors couldn’t. There was definitely nothing sexual about it, there was no way he’d ever even entertain that thought. He looked at Zack wearing only a towel. He watched him walk passed. His cock bouncing under the towel. He closed his eyes and slammed his head back into the cold wall.

Eighteen years and all it took was a little extra stretch. AJ thought more about it. Maybe it wasn’t the stretching. Maybe it was the hot breath on his neck. Maybe it was the way he said “you’re so flexible”, so breathy and heated. He shouldn’t have been still thinking about it. He was curious about him. There was something sexual about Zack. AJ closed his eyes and got comfortable on the floor. He kept thinking about Zack passing in the towel, saying everything he said in the match.

He took a deep breath and slid his hand into his tights. He stroked himself hoping he’d be done before Zack came out of the shower. He could get through this quickly, if maybe he thought about Zack. No, Wendy. He had to think of Wendy.

Zack turned off the shower. He could hear moaning. He was certain AJ had left. There was no one else there? He heard the sounds getting louder, maybe someone was in the locker room and fell. He grabbed his towel and walked out to where Allen was on the floor. He watched his hand sliding up and down his shaft. Zack stared a little longer. He was thick, it would have felt good, but Zack knew AJ was against even the slightest deviance. He turned to walk back to the shower when he heard what sounded like his name. Surely, AJ wasn’t laying there on the floor thinking about him. He stopped when he heard AJ clearer. He took a breath.

“Allen, did you call me?”

“What?”

            AJ scrambled to pull his tights back up. He looked up at Zack and swallowed. He wasn’t sure what to say. He was caught. Caught by the person he was thinking about.

“I mean, no I wasn’t calling you. I was saying something else, you probably just misheard with the shower.”

“No, Allen, I’ve been standing here a while watching.”

“Oh.” AJ cleared his throat. “Well, I was just making sure you weren’t close by.”

            Zack smirked and adjusted the towel on his waist. He knew AJ was lying. He looked at the intensity in AJ’s eyes. He licked his lips.

“I know you’re lying.”

            Zack got on the floor between AJ’s legs. He licked his lips again.

“I’m. It’s. Just.”

“I can help you, Allen.”

“I shouldn’t. I shouldn’t even be having these thoughts.”

“That’s fine. I understand. No pressure.”

            AJ looked up at Zack. He knew he’d regret this if he did it. He knew he’d regret it if he didn’t let it happen. He looked at Zack’s mouth. He wasn’t entirely sure why Zack was offering. He had never heard of him with a man. Maybe this was just a new to him as it was to AJ? AJ watched Zack’s tongue lick his lips. Seemed slightly seductive.

“Have you done this before?”

“Oh, Allen.” He smirked. “You’re not the first. You probably won’t be the last.”

“Alright. I know I’ll regret doing it less than never doing it.”

            AJ stood so he was in line with Zack’s mouth before pulling his tights down. He looked around the room to make sure the door was locked. No one was still there, only them. He settled the worried thoughts in the back of his mind. He was pretty sure this was against everything he stood for. He took a deep breath. Jesus forgave the sinners, why would he not forgive him. He worried about his wife, his wife who laughed when Karl mentioned having road wives and told him he should get one. She’d be understanding. He looked down at the brown eyes staring up at him. He closed his eyes feeling the hot breath on his hard cock. He made a sound feeling Zack’s mouth on him. Zack’s hands held him in place. AJ stared down, watching him bob his head on him.

            He knew this was wrong but that didn’t stop him from enjoying himself. He relaxed enough to let out a string of moans. He left himself enjoy what was happening. He started to move his hips in rhythm with Zack. He watched Zack ease up and let him take control. He watched himself fucking Zack’s mouth, he’d overcome any thought of regretting this moment.

“You like that.” AJ smirked looking down at Zack’s hand between his legs. “Yeah all you can do is nod.”

            AJ wasn’t sure where this side was coming from. He was afraid he was going to like this too much. He left himself go. He kept thrusting and moaning. He could feel himself getting ready to cum. Zack must’ve felt it, sensed it, just knew. AJ felt his slender fingers digging into his hips, forcing him in place. AJ looked at Zack’s adam’s apple move as he swallowed. All he could muster was a little kitten sound. He watched Zack wipe his mouth with the back of his hand and stand up.

“That was absolutely lovely, Allen.”

“Yeah.”

“Are you regretting this?”

“No.”

“I can tell you are. Don’t. It was just a blow job.” Zack winked and turned to walk away.

“Are there, um, other things you do?”

“There’s a lot I do, Allen.” Zack smirked at the wall. “It’s a matter of you asking me to do them.”

“Are you free tonight to maybe do some of those things?”

“Yes.” He smirked at the nervous tone and disappeared into the shower again.

 


End file.
